The Nick and Judy Song Shuffles
by CookBoss88
Summary: What are you gonna do if you've got an overly imaginative mind and an Mp3 player that's stuck on random? Why you write a Zootopia fanfiction of course! 30 drabbles for 30 songs. Does that sound fair?
1. WildeHopps

**A/N: Please know that the shuffle idea is not my own. This challenge has been done by countless of writers, I just felt inspired enough to write my own.**

 **Just a tiny little treat for my loyal readers.**

 **This is also published on Wattpad: Look for Jackfrost75**

 **Ps: This was written way before Zootopia's release, so some scences may not be accurate.**

 _ **#1: Let me take a selfie by The ChainSmokerz.**_

He always does it; In his apartment. On the streets. In the park. In others people's apartments. Even while he was in the bathroom.

No place is safe when Nick Wilde has his phone out while taking selfies. Yup. Nick Wilde loves taking selfies.

Does it show his being vain? Yes. Quite obviously so.

Does it make him look like an ass when he pulls a pair of duck lips? Absolutely!

Does he constantly take selfies of himself everyday and posts them all on his social network feed? Of course! Just ask his followers (all 4993 of them).

Does he give a damn about the dirty looks and countless name calling? Big fat no.

Nick Wilde (Or "FoxyNicky" on FurGram") was a self proclaimed master of the selfie. He knew exactly where his head was supposed to be, as well as the lighting, angle of the shot and what type of filter to use.

*Flash!*

Speaking of which...

"Do you mind?" Drawled Judy. Rubbing her eyes as the flash of the camera caught them by surprise.

"Sorry." Nick said, his paws furiously tapping away on his cellphone.

"Really need to turn that flash off."

Once Judy got her sight back, she peered over to his phone to see that he was editing the photo that he had taken. Or more specifically: a selfie of himself and her.

Him, with that signature smile that he always wore. And her, surprised, wide eyed, ears fully erect and unflattering.

"Help me pick a filter." He said.

Judy gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Why?"

He only shrugged, "Cuz I wanna look ten."

 _ **#2: Little Things by One Direction.**_

When you spend a great deal of time with someone you begin to take notice on certain things about them. Naturally you would ignore the details that were more obvious. Like what makes this person laugh? What does he eat? Where does he live?

You're more likely to focus on how he laughs. How he eats. How he lives his life.

You even begin to notice his most tiniest mannerisms. Like the way his nose twitches when he smells something that he likes. The way his ears would go fully erect when he knows that you're mad at him. And the way he wags his tail when he's scheming about something.

Okay, fine. I'm talking about my close friend, Nick Wilde.

We've been partners for at least a year now. And lately I've been catching myself observing him. Far more closely than I used to.

I mean it's not like I couldn't help myself. He was always there by my side, like any good partner should be. He'd be in my car. My apartment. And in every case that got handed to us.

Nick had quickly became a huge part of my life. Whether I like it or not. And even though most of what he does can sometimes drive me over the edge, the little things that he has makes up for it. It makes him imperfect. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey! Earth to Judy!"

I glanced to the passenger seat of my car. I hadn't known Nick had been trying to talk to me.

"Yeah Nick, what is it?" I turned the steering wheel on a nearby curve.

"Are you okay?" He asked with that look that he always had when he thought I had gone nuts.

I smiled. "Yeah. Never been better."

 _ **#3: Sing by Ed Sheeran.**_

"Nick, what are we doing here?" Judy curled her nose at the sight.

It smelled like salt, tobacco smoke and old liquor. They were at a karaoke bar.

"What do you mean What're we doing here? It's our day off! Let's have a little fun!" Nick said before taking a swig at his beer. It tasted terrible, but beer was beer.

Judy only sneered at him. "I don't see anything here that could be considered fun." Not in her book anyway.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

She raised an eyebrow and drawled,"Am I that obvious?"

Nick chuckled. And he let their conversation lull for a bit. He suggested the beer to Judy, but she refused.

For a while, they both spent the next twenty minutes in silence. Only the mumble of the other patrons and their clapping for the recent singer that took to the stage could be heard; a lynx who sounded like someone had stepped on his tail. And yet the crowed still applauded.

Nick frowned. They're clapping because it's over.

His frown only dipped lower when the lynx actually bowed.

I could sing better than that! He bitterly thought.

He momentarily glanced at Judy, who was quietly nursing her pineapple cocktail that she had ordered minutes before.

Slowly, he grinned.

"Alright!" Boomed the MC. "Let's thank Mister Lynx for that er... interesting performance!"

Unbelievably, the crowed applauded still. Much to the lynx's ego. And for Nick's annoyance.

"Okay! For the animal who wants to go next shout now!"

Nick had practically jumped out of his seat. Surprising Judy in the process.

"Hey! Buddy, over here!" He called.

The MC had no trouble spotting him and he quickly beckoned him over.

With his smile reaching ear to ear, Nick grabbed Judy's arm and pulled her with him towards the stage. Judy's feet immediately went for the breaks.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?!" Judy demanded.

"What? I can't sing a song with my partner?"

Sing?! Her ears stood up like a pair of antennas.

"But Nick I-"

But it was too late, they were already on the stage. There wasn't a spotlight but the seemingly endless stares of the patrons was more than enough to make her feel self conscious.

"Alright!" exclaimed the MC. "We have a little bit of predator and prey action tonight, ladies and gents!"

Nick greeted the patrons with a wave. While Judy did her best not to faint on that very moment.

"Okay you two, what do you got for us?" he offered the microphone to Nick.

The fox gladly took it in his paws.

"Well if you guys don't mind, my partner and I would like to sing a bit of Ram Sheeran."

A roar of an applaud followed.

Ram Sheeran's songs was just as good as one of Gazelle's. And Judy was a fan and Nick knew that. The fox also knew which particular song was her favorite. And which part of the song she knew the most.

The MC gave Judy a microphone of her own just before the intro began. A fast beat of a guitar.

She and Nick shared a glance just before the first verse (Nick's part) had begun. To her, the message was loud and clear: Knock 'em dead.

The lyrics were fast. And it only got faster as the song progressed. But Nick knew this song like the back of his paw, and he missed none of the words.

Soon the first verse was nearing it's close. And Judy's part, which was the chorus, was coming up.

And once it came, she sang perfectly. Not a word or tone out of place. The crowed began clapping to the beat of the song. And as they both neared the second verse, they started to dance in their place.

With their feet tapping and their hips swaying, Nick and Judy ended their song with a loud 'SING!' and the crowed applauded their performance. With the claps and shouts far louder than what than what the Lynx received.

Judy happily beamed at the crowed. She glanced at Nick, who shared the same look.

All of sudden the MC began chanting "One more song!" into the microphone. Soon the crowed joined in.

Nick and Judy shared a glance once more.

Bring it on.

 _ **#4: Jetlag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield.**_

"Have you watered my plants?"

"Yes."

"Have my parents called yet?"

"No they haven't."

"You haven't been causing any trouble for the chief, have you?"

Nick rolled his eyes at the screen of his phone. Judy glared back at him through the camera.

"Nick." she warned, her voice garbled by the tiny speaker.

"No I haven't." he answered with a sigh.

"You know, all I asked was how are you doing and then you give me a third degree?" He retorted.

Judy crossed her arms as she donned a condescending look. "I can't exactly hit you upside the head every time you do something stupid."

A pause. She then smirked.

"And I can't exactly hit you properly when I'm twenty-five miles away in another city, now can I?"

To that, Nick sighed once more. "So how's your uncle doing?" he asked.

This time it was Judy's turn to roll her eyes. "He's fine. A broken arm never killed anyone. He was lucky to land on his arm and not on his neck."

"Forget savage predators. A staircase is more likely kill anyone."

His joke, however, was met by silence and a cold, hateful glare.

"One more joke out of you Nick and I'll hang up. " she warned.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Please don't hang up." he begged, dragging a free paw across his face.

"What did you call for anyways?"

"It's just... It's been two weeks." he frowned at the camera.

"When are you coming home?"

Judy's glared softened up significantly. That's it? she thought. He misses me?

"Five more days. And then I'll be home. Okay?" she soothed.

Nick tried his best to look happy. Though he smiled, the way his ears were pressed down on his head gave it all away.

"I miss you too." she admitted, her lips pressed into a sad smile.

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

 _ **#5: Tie it up by Kelly Clarkson.**_

Nick had never been a fan of weddings. And when He and Judy received an invitation to one of their fellow officer's wedding, Nick had been quick to dismiss it.

But Judy, being the sweet, lovey dovey bunny that she was, insisted that he came. Claiming that weddings were fun, especially during the reception where the bride and groom would feed each other cake.

This however, did not change the fox's decision. So, Judy tried a different approach.

She explained to him that in some weddings guests were aloud to bring dates. And the invitation clearly says that they are aloud to have a plus one.

She then mentioned Jack.

Jackson Cotton Peterson.

He was a male rabbit who lives in the same building as Judy. About two floors up and three rooms over. He was polite, kind and an all around gentleman. He was everything that Nick wasn't.

And the fox despises him for that.

By then Nick didn't need anymore convincing. He readily agreed without a second thought.

And so there he was. Garbed in his most extravagant looking tux (A 30 dollar suit and a red tie purchased from the thrift store. Which were both hand-me-downs from his father) and bitterly sitting at one of the tables for the reception. Fortunately he had his phone. It was the only thing that kept him away from becoming completely bored to death.

The wedding itself hadn't been that bad. When the bride and groom exchanged their vows to one another Nick had to admit that it was quite emotional. It almost brought him to tears.

Almost.

Though the same couldn't be said for Judy. Who after hearing the vows, simply wept.

What's that saying about bunnies being overly emotional?

Speaking of bunnies though...

"I got it!"

Nick looked up to the dance floor where Judy held the bouquet up triumphantly while she screamed I'm getting married next! From the top of her lungs.

Nick let himself a smile. Now there's a scary thought.

Judy Hopps, ZPD's first rabbit officer. Married.

He scowled at the idea.

But when he met her eyes from where he was, when her eyes curled along with her lips as she smiled at him from across the room, with her perfect little dress that matched remarkably with her violet eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back at her.

And just like that, he resented going to weddings a little less now.

 _ **#6: Last Night by The Vamps.**_

A beam of sunshine hit Nick squarely on his face.

Everything hurt. It hurt when he moved. It hurt when he tried to open his eyes. And the splitting headache that came with it was excruciating.

And in the middle of all that suffering, one question burned in his aching head: What the hell happened last night!?

Eventually his eyes found their bearings, and he scanned his surroundings. Soon he came to realize that he was in his bedroom. A poster of Gazelle that hung on the far corner of the room is what gave it away, along with his computer, his bookshelf. And a checkered blouse with a pair of jeans that littered the floor.

.

.

.

Wait, what?

And then, time stood still at that very moment.

All of sudden, Everything from last night had caught up with him.

First the karaoke bar.

Then the singing. The liquor. The drunk actions that started with a hug. Followed by a nuzzle. A kiss. And then finally the twenty minute drive that lead to his apartment. Where he hoped that everything they had done last night doesn't leave this room.

He scanned his bed. A pair of black tipped ears poked out from under the sheets.

He made the mistake of holding the bed sheet up. His fur stood on end when he saw that both of them were still naked.

It was clear that he needed to get out of there. God knows how she might react to this.

He slowly made his way out from under the sheets. But not before a gray arm held him in his middle. He felt himself getting pulled back in. Her warm body instinctively wrapped itself around him. With her arms around his neck, she sighed in content as she went back to sleep.

Despite of his painful hangover, Nick smiled at her. He gave the top of her head a brief kiss before laying back down on his pillow.

 _ **#7: Jealous by Nick Jonas.**_

Nick wasn't possessive. He wasn't protective either.

But when he found out that a male rabbit had moved into the same apartment building as Judy he quickly went into defense.

Though it's not like this new guy had been chasing Judy around so he could flirt with her. Because he hadn't.

And it's not like this guy was a rude, snobbish bastard. Because he wasn't.

Jackson Cotton Peterson is a respectable man. He's intelligent, honest and kind. It's virtually impossible for anyone to hate him.

And that's one of the reasons why Nick hates him so. He doesn't have a reason to hate the guy. He just hates him.

Funny how irony works.

And what's worse: His partner, Judy.

His Judy. Wouldn't shut up about him. They met at grocery store about two ago. They talked for twenty minutes and she goes on about how much of a gentleman he was. How funny he was.

It's like she's constantly reminding Nick that he was nothing like him. Like Jack was better than him.

"And you know..." Judy Continued.

"He's not bad to look at."

It took every bit of his restraint not to pull his fur out.

 _ **#8: True love by Pink.**_

Do you ever get that feeling where at the same time you wanna hug the one you love, and then you suddenly want to wrap your hands around their neck?

No? Well... I do. I get that feeling all the time.

I love Nick. I really do. but forgive me for my harsh language when I say that Nick, Is a such an asshole.

He's also a slob. A lazy bum. Arrogant, selfish and so full of himself!

He takes selfies of himself like you wouldn't believe. He's a constant liar and a hopeless flirt!

Sigh...

Sorry about that. You might think me harsh but sometimes we say the worst about the people we love.

And even though Nick does things to make me contemplate about murdering him he still manages to get into my good graces.

He was my first friend when I moved into the city. He was also my first partner. My first date. and my first kiss.

And I know he loves me. He just has a strange way of letting me know.

Like right now for instance.

"354WV09"

"I am... On... It..."

God I hate this place.

As Flash slowly clicked away at his tablet, I made sure I kept an eye on Nick. Who was leaning against the counter, just waiting for the right moment to mess with me.

Maybe if I glared at him hard enough he'll turn to stone and stay quiet for the rest of our lives.

"V... 0..."

"Hey Flash."

Nope I was wrong.

"How's Priscilla doing?"

He never heard Flash's answer though. I socked him in his gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

 _ **#9: Stronger than ever by Christina Aguilera.**_

She is not gonna back down.

She's not gonna let their words tell her otherwise.

Judy crouched down on the starting line. Drops of rain pelted her as she started down the track. She kept her eyes focused on the finish line.

The hundred meter dash.

She can win this. She's a rabbit, it's in her genes to run as fast as she can. She'll show them that she was worthy for that badge.

When the official triggered the pistol, she shot like an arrow.

She got several meters ahead of the other runners, which consisted of elephants, hippos and rhinos. And as she gained more speed she passed by the other runners like it was nothing.

Only one runner remained ahead; A massive tiger that had somehow gained a some distance over her.

Though the big cat was ahead, he was beginning to tire. His shoulders began to sag as his body succumbed to his fatigue. And Judy, had energy to spare.

With a burst of force from her legs, she zoomed passed the big cat and went straight towards the finish line.

 _ **#10: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.**_

"Well..."

"Well..."

It was right after they both woke up had the bliss from last night dissipated. Replaced by stumbled words, flushed faces and awkward pauses.

"Well..." Nick began. "I er... Haven't done that with you yet."

Judy clutched the bed sheet just above her chest. She smiled awkwardly before nodding.

"Yeah... me neither."

Another moment of silence. They both did their best to avoid each other's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." she answered. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Another awkward pause.

"Okay. We already did you." he dumbly realized.

Despite of her close proximity to her naked partner. Judy allowed herself to chuckle.

"This... A lot to take in." she said before burying her face into her paws.

"I cannot believe I just slept with my partner."

Nick raised a brow.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." he retorted, clearly taking offense.

Judy blushed under her fur. "I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"Why are you scolding me? You're the one that got me drunk!" she snapped.

"You could've stopped yourself." he reasoned. "Plus. You're the one who nuzzled me!"

"You gave me that kiss!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And you suggested we'd go to my place."

Judy opened her mouth to retort back. She was forced to shut her maw when she couldn't think of what to say.

Nick shrugged. "This isn't the end of the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We got drunk, made some mistakes and eventually did something stupid."

Judy mulled it over for a few minutes before she gradually relaxed.

"That's right." she agreed. "A lot of stupid things happen when you're drunk."

"Exactly! And I'm you're partner. And we both got drunk, it was bound to happen."

"That's right. I mean I could do worse, right?"

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

...

...

...

... "Do you regret any of it?" Judy asked.

"Honestly... No." he answered.

"Should we let this happen again?"

"Maybe... When I let myself get plastered like that again."

It did happen again. In complete sobriety if one may add. And they both made sure that they remembered every single moment of it.

And cut there!

 **I also hope that all JudyXNick shippers out there would find this shuffle to their expectations.**


	2. Chapter Bunny Hop Shuffles

**Just like the name suggests. All of the songs on this shuffle centers more on empowering songs. Don't be surprised if this shuffle focuses more on Judy and her day to day struggles.**

 _ **#11: Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia.**_

"Coming through!"

"This is Officer McHorn. We got a 10:31!"

"I call dibs!" the rhino gasped as a gray blur jumped over his cruiser.

"Officer Hopps. I am in pursuit! Whoop wooo!" she exclaimed. But McHorn could only stare in disbelief.

This was her chance. She can catch this perp! He can run but it won't be enough. She will catch him.

As she ran she undid the fasten that secured her orange traffic vest and just let it fly off of her shoulders, like it was holding her down.

The weasel ran as fast as he could. He darted in and out of alleyways, ran between the legs of larger animals and purposely knocked things over in hopes of slowing down the bunny that's chasing him. Though these last few attempts proved useless as the rabbit stayed on his tail.

He looked up ahead and saw the tiny gates that lead to a village compound for the smaller species that lived in Zootopia. Aptly named: Little Rodentia.

As a last desperate attempt, he threw the bag that he had been carrying around over the village's fence before climbing over it himself.

Judy knew the fence would just slow her down. So she took an alternative: she didn't stop running. She aimed for the tiny entrance. And just before the last second she fell on her side and the momentum of her run made her slide into the tiny opening. Like what she would do back at her parent's burrows.

And just like that, the chase was on again.

The weasel struggled with his bag as he ran through tiny traffic. And in his haste he knocked over a realistic looking donut sign that was perched on a tiny cafe. It rolled down it's roof and on to the pavement where it toppled over miniature cars and almost running over pedestrians. It was no larger than the weasel himself but for the small animals that stood in its path, the injuries may prove fatal.

It continued to roll down the street. A female shrew that was crossing the pedestrian lane stood directly in it's path.

She screamed. Flinching as the sign was poised to crush her. Judy saw this and reacted quickly.

Just before the sign was about to come down on the poor rodent, Judy grabbed it just in time. Stopping merely inches away from the shrew's face.

The rabbit Officer looked down at the shrew and gave her a smile.

"I love your hair." she complemented.

Once the shrew gratefully thanked her she scoped around for thug. She spotted him just a few feet away and immediately gave chase.

She quickly gained on him. And when she was close enough she went in for the tackle.

She arrested her first thug that day. Maybe the first of many to come. And Judy Hopps was ready for each and every one of them.

 _ **#12: Alive by Sia.**_

85.

86.

87.

She hung upside down from the monkey bars, her legs wrapped around it as she pulled herself up.

She was cold and wet from the rain. Her muscles ached, her stomach grumbled and she was all alone.

88.

89.

90.

Her breath hitched. Her mind shut down, ignoring the voices that nagged at her.

'You won't make it'

91.

'Give up!'

92.

'You don't belong here!'

93.

She would show them. She's way too stubborn and She's got too much to prove to just give up.

She has a place here. She knew she was worthy for that badge.

94.

95.

96.

She was Judy Hopps. She's still breathing.

97.

She's still moving.

98.

She is strong.

99.

She has guts.

100.

And she is alive.

 _ **#13: I turn to you by Christina Aguilera.**_

The case wasn't over. New light had shined on the savage case. And with Nick gone, she can't do this on her own. She needed to find him. And she knows just where to look.

Nick was at this part of the park; a short tunnel under a bridge, where it was secluded enough for him to have some sort sanctuary of his own.

She saw him slumped on a folding lounge chair. A pair of sunglasses over his eyes with a radio blaring the latest pop songs.

"Nick."

The fox's ear twitched. He then reached over to his radio and turned the dial off.

Taking off his sunglasses, he harshly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Judy sighed. He was still mad. She expected him to yell at her, curse her even for everything she had said.

"The case isn't over." she said as she stepped into the tunnel's shade.

"And that means what to me?" he drawled.

"I need your help."

"For what? You don't need me." he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Look I know I've said some stupid things-"

"Yeah no kidding!"

"But Nick, please I can't do this without you." she admitted, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"I know I never should have said those things. And I know that you're still mad at me but believe me when I say that I need you."

When he didn't turn his back to look at her only then she let her tears fall.

Believe me when I say that I need you.

Judy looked up to Nick. Her carrot shaped voice recorder held in his paw. It had recorded what she said.

She saw him smile. A sight that only lead her to cry more.

"You bunnies..." he strolled towards her, meeting her with hug.

"...So emotional."

 _ **#14: Halo by Beyonce.**_

It all happened too fast.

First thing Judy knew was that she and Nick had been chasing a bobcat that had stolen an ewe's purse and the next was a sound of gunfire. And her getting pushed aside. And Nick falling to the ground.

The crook got away.

She immediately grabbed her radio and called Clawhauser for dispatch. Minutes later McHorn and some other Officers came with paramedics.

She now waited impatiently in the waiting room. Ignoring the slight ache in her feet for pacing for the last hour or so.

McHorn and Clawhauser were there at the time.

The portly cheetah eyed the bunny as she walked back and forth.

"Judy, everything's gonna be alright." soothed the spotted cat. "Nick will be fine."

Judy stopped acknowledge him.

"How could you know?"

"Was he wearing his vest when it happened?" asked McHorn. Though the rhino never liked Judy and/or Nick, he was surprised when he found out what Wilde had done. And for that, he respected the fox a little more.

"Yes." Judy answered.

"Then what are you so afraid of? He was wearing a bulletproof vest, he's gonna be alright."

He was forced to stop himself when Judy gave him a glare.

"It's not that!" she exclaimed.

"He pushed me out of harms way." she sighed, sniffling as the her eyes turned glassy.

"I never knew he'd do that for me."

"Neither did I."

"Chief!" both male Officers stood up from their seats to salute their commanding officer.

Bogo looked down at Judy,

"Doctor's said your partner's gonna be alright."

A wave of relief washed over Judy as she heard those words.

"Just a severe bruise on his chest and a slight fracture on one his ribs from the gunshot. That vest saved his life."

"Can I go see him, Sir?" Judy asked.

"The doctor gave him some pain killers. He might be a bit under from the drug." He stated.

But Judy was persistent, "I still want to see him."

Chief Bogo sighed at his stubborn subordinate.

"Go ahead."

She thanked the Chief and went on her way to Nick's room.

She pushed the door open. He was lying on a hospital bed, his blue uniform traded in for a medical gown. She couldn't help but let out a few tears as she saw that same warm smile on his face.

"Hey Judes. Why ya crying?" he asked, like he hadn't been in pain.

Judy strolled up to his bed, barely containing how happy she was to hear his voice again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Nick would've shrugged if it weren't for his aching ribs.

"Like I've been shot by a 45."

He was making jokes. Usually she would roll her eyes whenever he does that, but looking back at what happened it seems as though his joke sounded far more hilarious.

God forbid she never hear another corny joke from him. Or hear his laugh. See his smile.

"Hey." Nick reached his paw over to her face to wipe away the tears.

"C'mon. Look at me. I'm alive, aren't I? Stop crying, okay?" He soothed, caressing a padded finger over her cheek as he did so.

With her paws, Judy softly held onto his paw. And she simply held it there. Against her cheek, where she was sure that it wasn't going to vanish into thin air.

"You're such an idiot."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah but I'm your idiot."

Judy let out another sniffle before leaning her face close to his.

She hadn't known what came over her when she kissed him. Nick didn't complain about it. And She didn't regret it.

But as he let her climb into his hospital bed and let her snuggle up against him. One thing is certain: He loved her. And she loved him.

 _ **#15: Baby got back by Sir Mix-a-Lot. (I swear to god I have no idea how this got here)**_

It wasn't a secret that Judy had a certain fondness for infants. Be it her motherly instinct to care for them Or her general girly ways, nobody had a clue.

So when her co-officer Francine brought her two month old baby over for her to babysit, the rabbit couldn't stop herself from gushing on how adorable it looked. Even though the infant was ten times her size.

She also adored the sound of an infant's laughter. She spent almost half an hour making Francine's baby laugh at classic baby games like Peek-a-boo and The little piggy song.

The calf had no trouble laughing at her antics. But when Nick tried to make it laugh, well... It didn't.

Fortunately it didn't cry. But it didn't smile either. It just sat on it's baby carrier and looked at him in a confused way.

"Here." Judy pulled Nick's face away from the baby's sight. And only then the baby started laughing again when Judy made a face.

Then Nick pushed her away. The baby stopped again when it saw him.

He threw his arms up in the air in disbelief.

"I don't get it!" he exclaimed.

"How could she not find me funny?"

"Maybe because you're not?" Judy offered.

The fox sneered at his partner. "For your information cottontail, a lot of people find me hilarious." he said as a matter of factly.

And as if on cue, the baby calf sent a raspberry at Nicks way. As if it were saying 'yeah, right!'

Nick rolled his eyes at the baby.

"How'd you get her to laugh anyway?" He asked Judy as he sat on her sofa.

"Oh well, it wasn't easy." she answered as she tickled the calf's trunk, making her trumpet happily.

"At first she didn't laugh to anything I did. But then I sang her a song."

"What kind of song?"

"Well, I mostly just rapped actually." she answered, coughing uneasily as she did so.

"You rapped?" Nick wondered if he heard her right.

"Yeah. I rapped Baby got back to her."

The fox stood straight out of his seat just as soon as he heard it.

"Wait wait let me get this straight-"

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You sang to a two month old infant about a guy who loves to sex with women with gigantic asses!"

A beat. Then, "Well nothing else worked!" She reasoned.

"This girl is all about the ass!"

Nick didn't say anything back. He just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Judy.

"You're not gonna tell Francine, are you?" Judy asked meekly.

She suppressed a sigh when he simply shook his head.

"No. Although..."

"Although what?"

"I really wanna make her laugh." he confessed as he scratched the back of his neck.

Judy chuckled at his farce, "You're really that desperate?"

"Oh just shut and sing it with me!"

She chuckled again before turning back to the calf.

"Okay sweetie, aunt Judy and Uncle Nick are doing this for you." she cooed. All the calf did was look at her while she gummed her hoof.

The rabbit shoved Nick towards her.

"Alright Nick, you go first."

Minutes later...

The calf was finally laughing at Nick. And he thought that it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard.

They both spent the next hour singing and rapping the offensive song. And with his hips bobbing along to an imaginary beat he and Judy rounded around the second verse for the twentieth time.

The calf laughed happily along at every funny word and movements that they did. Even though she had no idea what those words meant.

"She'll sweat! Wet! Got it going like a turbo vette"

"So fellas!"

"Yeah?"

"So fellas!"

"Yeah?"

"Does your girlfriend got the butt?"

"Hell yeah!"

"So shake it!"

"Yeah!"

"Shake it!"

"Yeah!"

"Shake that nasty butt!"

With all of their rapping and singing, they failed to notice the door as it opened. It goes without saying that Francine the elephant really had no words to describe what was happening in front of her.

"Baby got back!" Nick continued. He was forced to stop his dancing when he glanced towards the hulking elephant sow that's glaring at both of them.

Judy noticed too late and she kept singing.

"One more time from the top! I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers-"

She stopped. A little too late. She met with Francine's heated glare at the door. And immediately, her long ears fell to the back of her head, and they burned with a flush of embarrassment.

"Judy please! That is so inappropriate!" Nick accused as a last desperate attempt.

Needless to say though, both Nick and Judy were never aloud to babysit Francine's calf ever again.

 _ **#16: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.**_

There many words to describe a fox.

Thieving.

Conniving.

Mischievous.

The words above come to mind.

But of course, not every fox is the same. Especially here in Zootopia. Some are shy, some are confident. Others are pranksters while some are respectable beings.

And of course there's always going to be that one fox that stands out above the rest.

And if I were to describe my partner and close friend Nicholas Wilde, a few words would come to mind.

Smooth. Like that time he hustled me out of fifteen dollars when we first met.

Sly. Like that time when he convinced Clawhauser into giving up all his doughnuts.

Charming. Like that time when he cooked for me. He made every dish that I loved. From the appetizers right down to the desserts.

And last but certainly not the least: Cheeky.

Like right now for instance.

"For the last time Wilde, stay out of my drawers!"

It was like the fifth or sixth time that I've caught him doing this. These panty raids were fun at the beginning, but it's really getting on my last nerve.

I sent Nick a death while he tried his best to look innocent.

"I wasn't in your drawers." he defended. His paws hid obviously behind him.

"Then what do you have behind your back?" I swear to god if it's one of my bras I will kill you.

He revealed what he was hiding. "Your phone."

"And where'd you find my phone?"

He grinned. Like one of those grins that make me contemplate vulpine murder.

He didn't even sound guilty when he answered, "Your drawer."

"Nick!"

 _ **#17: Can I have this dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.**_

"Can look now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

...

"How about now?"

Nick forced a groan from escaping his maw as he guided Judy through a flight of stairs. With a paw covering her eyes they slowly climbed their way up to the roof top of Nick's apartment building.

"With all of the trouble your causing this surprise better be worth it." said Judy in mock anger.

The fox decided to stay quiet and ignore her. They're just on floor away from the rooftop, they'll be time to for snappy comebacks on she sees it.

Judy's ears twitched at the sound of a door creaking. And then all of sudden Nick stopped.

"Okay, you can look now."

Once the fox took his paw off her eyes they immediately went wide as dinner plates. And she could have sworn her jaw had almost hit the floor.

There at the middle of the rooftop, a perfect table for two. Candles flickering against the nightlife of a background.

The familiar sound of a camera's shutter going off caught her attention. And by the time she glanced at Nick he was already busy tapping away at his phone.

"That is going straight to my screen saver." he declared.

Judy was too dumbstruck to even react, all she did was gawk and mumble an occasional vowel.

"Did you do all this?" she asked.

Nick gave her a genuine smile. "Of course I did. You've always been harping me about making you dinner, so..."

She gasped in disbelief, "You cooked?"

"Yup! And I even made your favorite dessert."

"Blueberry pie?"

"Blueberry pie with Cool whip." he corrected.

With a loss for words, she reached over to and hugged him around his middle. Her nose digging against his chest affectionately.

Judy sighed contently "Nick, this is beautiful."

She then looked up, her violet orbs clashing with his green ones.

"Thank you."

He tenderly smirked down at her, "Oh sure, you're thanking me now, but once you've tasted my cooking you'll be eating out my paw."

She returned his smirk, releasing him from the hug and punching his shoulder for good measure.

"I'll be the judge of that."

The food tasted amazing. And the dessert was heavenly. They chatted, they flirted and they eventually ended the night with a dance.

"May I?" Nick had asked her, his radio playing a soft romantic song in the background.

She feigned disinterest and declined, saying that she could've been wearing something more as she gestured to her plain white blouse.

He discarded her reason and insisted. And eventually she gave in.

It was a sweet, slow and tender dance that ended with a perfect kiss.

 _ **#18: Fighter by Christina Aguilera.**_

With a flick of her wrist, Judy Hopps slammed the paw of a cat against a brick wall. The cat made the mistake of mugging the seemingly harmless rabbit.

The cat's bones in his paws broke upon impact, to which made the feline drop his weapon. An ice pick. Judy had quickly kicked it away and gave the feline a swift jab to his eye for good measure. The punch sent the mugger staggering backwards.

But the cat refused to back down despite of his injury. And so with his uninjured paw he grabbed the closest thing he could find as a weapon: A steel pipe that was lying on the ground.

With the pipe in hand he raised it above his head, intending to hit her squarely on the top of her head.

They never learn.

Judy quickly ducked sideways and socked the feline in his gut. And with the air completely winded out of him, she finished him off with a well aimed kick to his face. He never got up.

She then fished out her cuffs from her back pocket.

"Next time..." she spoke as she pulled the perp to his feet. "Make sure you know who you're mugging."

 _ **#19: Eye of the tiger by Survivor.**_

"Ten more!"

"No!"

"Ten more!"

"No!" Nick screamed, flopping down on his back with his eyes screwed shut.

I'm at his apartment helping him with his exercises. Part of being a cop is having a physically healthy body, and since Nick's going to be my new partner in a month I have to monitor his crunches.

Speaking of which...

I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this.

"Ten more crunches and I'll open up my vest and flash you!"

His eyes immediately popped open and suddenly he was up and counting.

Sigh... Males.

"Four... Five!" he exclaimed, and then suddenly flopped back down again.

"Okay just show me one of them."

I slammed a fist on his thigh. "Ten more!"

 _ **#20: Night Changes by One Direction.**_

Okay, so apparently the first date curse is real.

So far into the night, my first date with Nick did not start out too well.

And it should've been perfect. Nick had made dinner reservations on the most famous restaurant in town.

Of course we got in, but when the establishment found out that Nick was a fox they seated us to a table that was right next to the kitchen. It was hard to eat with all of the noise and clatter of the chefs that yelled at the cooks.

Next we went to the theatres to watch a movie. I would've remembered the plot and the name of the characters if weren't for the loud boar that kept talking on his phone.

Nick told him off. The boar told him to shove it. And then one insult lead to another and the next thing we knew we were being thrown out of the theaters, with Nick sporting a black eye.

And so here we are. Sitting on a park bench and staring at the pond.

"I'm sorry." Nick said. "I just wanted you to have a good time."

I was about say something back but he cut me off.

"And I also wanted to show you that, if you're going through with this whole relationship thing with me, I'd show you I could change. That I could show that I could make us work."

He sighed, "Guess I just screwed things up."

I dropped whatever it was that I'm supposed to say. I grabbed him by his face and looked at him straight in his eyes. I smiled.

"Tonight was perfect." I said, and then I kissed him.

It was the first kiss I've ever had with anyone. And those cheesy romance books that my mom used read were right. I felt hazy. I felt my spine tremble when he wrapped his arms around me. And by then, everything just faded away.

Maybe this date wasn't so bad.

 **And cut there!**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, song number fifteen was inspired by a FRIENDS bit. I'm a huge fan of Ross and Rachel and I could totally see a lot of similarities between the couples.**

 **Well, one more shuffle to go. Please stay tuned.**


	3. Sly Fox Shuffles

**It doesn't take much to know who this shuffle's dedicated to. Get ready for feels, fluffs and fox tails.**

 _ **#21: All by myself by Celine Dion.**_

Nick checked his wristwatch for the twentieth time.

"9:40 pm." It read. Twenty more minutes and the bistro closes.

He nervously looked around the bistro. Occasionally glancing at the door from time to time.

The waiter returned for the umpteenth time. The wolf waiter asked him the same question, and Nick would always give the same answer:

"I'm waiting for someone."

The wolf barely hid his irritation, "Sir, we close at ten."

"Well good for you! You can tell time." he snapped sarcastically. "What do you want, a medal?"

The waiter sighed and went away, leaving the stubborn fox alone.

Nick forlornly glanced through the window.

She didn't show. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't think of any reason why Claudette hadn't come.

He looked at his wristwatch again. Ten more minutes and the restaurant closes.

By then Nick had called it a night and left is table. Not bothering to leave a tip.

 _ **#22: That should be me by Justin Bieber ft Rascal Flatts.**_

He stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk.

He didn't know if he wanted to be mad or go home where no one could see him break down into a thousand pieces.

Nick stood still as he watched Claudette walk into that same bistro, laughing in delight as a tall jackal accompanied her in. He felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest as the jackal swiftly stole a kiss from the vixen.

 _ **#23: Perfect by Simple Plan.**_

He hadn't known what possessed him to do it but Nick could only stare at his phone, a phone number displayed on the screen. A number that he hadn't thought of contacting until now.

He swallowed his pride, tried not to choke, and he pressed call.

It ringed for a bit on the other line. It seemed like an eternity had passed when someone picked up.

Hello?

He knew that voice. But he hadn't expected her to answer.

"Mom?"

Nicholas?

"Where's dad?"

It took a while for his mother to answer. He heard a faint sniffle from the other end.

He's... not well.

Nick suspected as much. His father had been diagnosed with heart cancer three years ago. The old fox had put up a good fight, but despite of the countless tries of medical help his body had given up.

Nick tried to reach him with a call, a last attempt to bury any type of animosity between them. But if he wants to see him for the final time, he has to do it face to face.

He's been asking for you. His mother had already given her front and now she was just sobbing into the speaker.

When are you going to see him Nicholas? He's your father.

"I'll see him." he said as he breathed heavily to fight back the tears that were threatening to flood his eyes.

'I just don't know when'

 _ **#24: Everything to me by Shane Filan.**_

"Are all bunnies bad drivers or is it just you?" I drawled, taking another lick at my pawpsicle.

Then suddenly the tires screeched into a sudden stop. And the resulting inertia sent me flying into the dashboard.

"Oops! My bad."

I groaned as I got back up. My frozen treat sticking on my left eye.

"Oh haha, very funny." I gave a mock glare at my partner that was manning the steering wheel.

Her nose twitched as she laughed.

Yeah, you know who she is. Judy Hopps. The same rabbit who about a few months ago hustled me into helping her solve a case. It was a pretty darn good hustle, I have to admit. But of course I'm not gonna tell her that.

It was funny. That everything changed when I met this one rabbit. This clever, feisty and annoying bunny that hustled her way into my life.

And like about a few months ago if you'd ask me to team up with a bunny I'd probably laugh at your face. Or that if you told me that a rabbit would be my closest friend then I'd call you crazy.

But here we are.

She got me a job. A place of my own. And I get to ride in this kick ass police cruiser.

It's everything that I never thought I'd have.

Judy smiled. "Dumb fox."

Well... She's everything that I thought I'd never have.

"Clever Bunny." I retorted back.

"I could already tell that you're gonna get on my nerves."

"Yeah but you'll love me anyway."

She actually contemplated that thought, "Yeah... I might."

 _ **#25: Stuck by Darren Espanto. (This is the same Darren that covered Sia's Chandelier.)**_

So stop me if you think that this sounds familiar:

Guy meets girl. Guy hustles girl. Girl retaliated by hustling Guy back and blackmails him with his tax anomalies.

Ringing any bells yet? No? Okay this makes my job a lot easier.

So this guy, if you haven't summed it up yet, is me. And the girl is my partner Judy Hopps.

Yes the same Judy Hopps that was the first rabbit officer in the force and the same one that solved the savage case.

So... What's so wrong about this situation? Well, if you recall the guy meets girl thing that I was talking about? It kinda goes deeper than that.

So this is what it looks like now:

Fox meets Bunny. Bunny blackmails fox with his taxes. Fox is forced to help bunny into solving the savage case.

And eventually said fox and bunny caught the culprit and now they became partners.

So there. Everyone's happy, right? Judy got her recognition and I became an upstanding part of the society.

Well... For me, happiness is as close as the moon's distance from the earth. So yeah... It's that far away.

So what's wrong? What's missing? There couldn't be anything else missing, I now have everything I need.

Maybe I'm asking you the wrong questions. Let's examine my current situation:

So Judy and I have been partners for well over a year and a half now. And lately, I've caught myself looking at her, in such an odd way that made everything in my stomach tumble and clatter.

And I also noticed that I've been flirting with her. I mean yeah, I've done it before but there's usually that tiny little jagged piece of an insult hidden in there somewhere.

You might go the extra and say that I'm suddenly having feelings for her...

Unfortunately you'd be right. Cuz I do. I have feelings for her. It sounds cheesy I know, but that's what it is.

The worst part is I know that if I tried I could actually have her. But I can't. Why?

Well, there are two reasons. And reason numero uno is that Judy and I are two completely different species. Just think of the headlines if word got out that a bunny and a fox are dating.

Zootopia maybe a free city, but it's free to an extent. Animals are judgmental creatures, and criticism is their most favorite (and sometimes abused) privilege.

The second reason is a bit more technical.

There's this rule in the ZPD's police handbook. It states that two officers of the opposite gender and of the same district are not allowed to engage in any type of emotional attachment.

In other words, I'd either have to lose my job or Judy has to get transferred to another district for us to actually give it a shot.

And of course I can't give up my job. I just got it! And Judy went into so much trouble just to have me here.

And we all know that Judy loves this district too much to leave. Even so now that I'm here.

So now... Well... I'm just stuck. I can't have the girl of my dreams and I can't attain that one thing that'll make me happy for the rest of my life.

For now, I'll just happily be her partner. To serve and protect. And to be there when she needs me.

 _ **#26: Afire love by Ed Sheeran.**_

It's like every step he took weighed a thousand pounds.

Nick paced back and forth across the waiting room. The doctors were in there tending to his sick father.

He'd been such an idiot. He should've seen him sooner. His father had been asking for him, but now it might be too late.

But what kind of face would he show to his dying father? He didn't have a job. He lived off of the animals that he used to con.

"Nick."

He's a failure.

"Nick."

Worthless. Too into his own ego to understand.

"Nick!"

"What?!"

Judy flinched at Nick's outburst. But she immediately deflated her defenses and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Sit down, please."

The fox heaved a huff before he did what he was told, taking a seat right next to the rabbit.

Judy laid a comforting paw on Nick's arm, a silent gestured to let him know that she's here for him.

"Mr. Wilde."

They both looked to see that one of the doctors (A timber wolf, ironically) had emerged from his father's room.

"Your father wants to see you. He doesn't have much time."

His legs felt heavy. Looking down, Judy had her paw wrapped around his. The bunny gave his paw an affectionate squeeze.

And with a huge breath of air he opened the door to his father's room.

His chest seemed to weigh him down once he saw his father lying on his bed.

A respiratory mask covered the old fox's muzzle. The way he breathed sounded painful. And with the sporadic beeps of the life monitor, Nick knew that he didn't have much time.

Back then he looked so strong. And he had been his hero. Oh why? Why did he push him away?

With heavy steps, Nick approached the bed, with Judy still clinging to his paw.

"Dad." he hoarsely called.

The old fox opened his eyes, they stared directly at his son's. Their eyes looked so a like that made Nick shiver slightly.

"Nicholas?" heaved the old fox.

"Yeah, dad." Nick smiled, tears stinging his eyes, "It's me."

The old fox smiled back, "It's good to see you again, son. Though I would've preferred we'd meet at better circumstances."

He then took notice of Judy's presence. The old fox smiled at her.

"Who's this?"

"This is Judy Hopps, dad. A close friend of mine and my partner at the police department."

Judy returned the old fox's gesture and waved, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wilde."

He waved a paw at her dismissively "Bah! None of that Mr. Wilde stuff. You could call me Grant."

"Of course, Sir."

Grant chuckled. He looked back at his son, "I don't have much time left, Son. And I want you to know that if you think even for a second that I am not proud, well you're wrong. I am proud of you."

"I wish I could've seen you sooner." the younger fox's voiced croaked.

"I know. But I wouldn't give a damn about what became of you, son. I just want my Nicholas back."

Grant reached his paw over to his son. To which he immediately took into his. His paw felt warm, just like those times when Nick was just a pup, holding on to his daddy as they crossed the street.

By then Nick had given the fight and had let his tears stream down his face.

"And I just know, that you're going to accomplish a lot of things. And I'll always gonna be there to see it. And you..."

He looked at Judy, "Take care of him. Take care of my Nicholas."

Judy gave a slight nod. She couldn't utter a word herself for she too was crying.

Grant breathed steadily. His grip on his son's paw softened up significantly.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeee-

And then he was gone.

 _ **#27: See you again by Charlie Puth.**_

Two years passed since his father's passing.

Nichols P. Wilde strode over to his father's headstone. Decked in full police uniform.

He laid a bushel of flowers over the grave. He smiled, as if Grant Wilde was standing directly in front of him.

"Hey dad." he greeted. The stone remained quiet, but spoke as though his father his could here him.

"How's it going? I've been better. I caught my Fiftieth crook this week, five more and I'll be tied with Judy on the pool.

"If you could see me now though, I'd never thought accomplish any of this."

Again, the stone said nothing.

"I miss you, dad. I know it's been two years since you passed away, but..."

He cut himself off just before he lost control and broke down.

"You're right." he admitted, "You're right I shouldn't cry. Cops don't cry."

He looked down on the stone. A sad smile slowly forming on his muzzle.

Hey, Nick!

The radio on his holster buzzed. Judy calling at the other end.

"Yeah Judes?

We got a situation, Flash's been speeding again.

"I have to go dad, duty calls and what not." he walked off.

"See you later."

 _ **#28: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. (This next shuffle is inspired by a fellow Zootopia fan: DemonWriterX and his/her story Zootopia Drabbles. Taken from the chapter Staring Contest.)**_

It's been one of those days where everything seems to slow down. Hours get longer and the complaints from the citizens of Zootopia had stopped flowing in.

Of course there was the occasional mugging and street fights but still, it's one of those days where Nick Wilde wished that something even remotely interesting would happen.

And Nick hated being bored. Sure he had his phone, but that measly screen could only entertain him to an extent.

He took a glance at his partner, who was at her desk writing out reports.

Then he had an idea.

Judy felt an inkling feeling that she was being watched. She looked up from her reports and saw that Nick had his eyes on her. He sat on his swivel chair, his chin resting on its back rest.

"Do you mind?"

His ear gave out the slightest twitch in response.

"Nick, I'm trying to work."

He shrugged, "I Know."

"Well, can you stop staring at me like that? It's distracting me."

"Nope."

She sighed irritably, "Why not?"

"Coz you're beautiful to look at." was his nonchalant answer.

And it seems Judy hadn't expected that. But she was flattered nonetheless.

She continued writing, and Nick just looked on, as if she were the most interesting thing that had happened all day.

 _ **#29: Never say never by Justin Bieber ft Jaden Smith.**_

A bobcat. It just had to be a bobcat.

Nick Wilde stared down at his opponent.

Sitting on the other side of the ring, a bobcat snarled.

Do we have anyone else?

No, apparently they don't. It was either this guy or one of the rhinos.

At least with this guy he had a fighting chance.

He looked to the side, Judy was there as his coach, "I just hope that training you gave me made a difference."

"Don't worry, it will." she reassured him. The bell rang, she handed him a mouth piece, "Okay, you can do this. Just keep moving, keep your gloves up when he jabs and just focus."

He jammed the mouth piece in his maw and mumbled what sounded like 'got it'.

In fairness to Nick, he put up a good fight. He lasted a full three minute round, and at the second round the feline got him with an uppercut. He got in some shots too, but in the eyes of the proctor, that wasn't enough for a pass.

Nick huffed as he flopped himself over to his corner. Judy was immediately by his side.

"You were good out there." She complemented.

"I lost."

"I know, but that means that we just have to try harder, Okay?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah. Gotcha."

Next time, he'll be ready.

 _ **#30: Must be doing something right by Billy Currington.**_

"The things I do for you."

"Oh hush!"

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Hey, the bet says that I could have anything I want. And I want a foot rub!" Judy exclaimed before lifting both her feet on the couch and shoving them in front of Nick's face. To which the fox swatted away.

"But it's not fair! You cheated!"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. Now make with the foot rubbing!"

Nick grumbled, but with no choices left he reached for right foot, "I am never playing monopoly with you ever again." he declared.

Judy couldn't care less though, she knew she had won. And Nick could grumble all he wants, he's still giving her that foot rub.

"You know... " Nick began as he kneaded at her foot pads, "The last time I did this for you, you liked it so much that you kicked me in the face."

"Well, that's your fault for having such good paws." she shivered slightly as Nick pushed against the middle of her paw pad. Her known sweet spot.

"Oooh yeah! Right there!" she exclaimed.

Nick smirked, "And I also forgot that when I hit your sweet spot you make all those lewd bedroom sounds."

He applied more pressure on the said area and as a result, the rabbit let out another pleased coo. He decided to play along.

"Say my name!"

Strangely enough, she actually yelled out his name.

He commanded her yell louder. She obliged.

And soon one thing lead another and before she even knew what she was doing, Judy tackled Nick from across the couch.

And before either of them knew what the hell was going on, their muzzles collided into one another in a ravenous kiss.

It all went so swimmingly until Judy came to her senses.

She detached herself from Nick, if not far too quickly. The fox's lips were still puckered up as they were growing accustomed to the action.

And only then, Nick came to his own senses.

He licked his lips, unintentionally picking up a slight taste of carrots.

"Well..." he spoke.

"That..." Judy followed.

"Was something." he offered, "Wasn't it?"

A hard blush was already on Judy's cheeks, she looked directly into his eyes. Her paws resting on his chest.

"Yeah."

Nick leaned into her once more and gave her nose a gentle peck. Judy paid him back with a short peck on his lips.

And that, lead them to another round of kissing. Only difference was: neither of them stopped.

 **And cut there!**

 **Well there you are folks! 30 One-shots for 30 Songs. This would be my first completed multi-chapter story so I hope you guys enjoyed this last set.**


End file.
